


Dragon Bred

by acina_m



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A WHOLE LOTTA STUFF TOO, Angst, BAMF!OC, Bisexual Character, But also, Death, Death Eaters, Dragons, F/F, Female/Female Relationship, Half-beast, Half-breed, Hurt, I am my own tag and genre, I love that little mystic eyed weirdo, Love, Love the dragons man, Magic, OC, Own Character, PTSD, Pain, Past, Romance, Tooth Decay fluff, a lot of violent scenes in the future maybe, bamf dragons, be warned, but not in that way, but not in the relationship, i meant in the story, i think a lotta fluff, more Luna Lovegood, more animal love, power, they are beautiful creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acina_m/pseuds/acina_m
Summary: A dusty window met her eyes, looking into the display of a shop. Cloth was draped over the display, but it was thin like silk, and a few things were glowing, like the golds and silvers of antiques. But she felt her stomach turn and twist into a knot, with her bile rising as the back of her eyes burned with incoming tears. It was scaly, and it was a mass of flesh in a golden weighing scale. It was labelled dragon hide, with blotted ink on parchment. Flies had surrounded the thing, and Amber had the sense that it wasn’t clean. And the pale red of the hide stared back at her—just haunting, waiting.She clamped a hand over her mouth.___________________________________Never tickle a sleeping dragon.Not unless it wants to be woken.





	Dragon Bred

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY old work that I had not touched (or even dared to finish) in a long time, but I loved the idea so much back then, up until now that I decided I wanted to know people's opinion on this one. I hope you guys like it, because if you look close enough, some of the first chapters I'll be publishing have not changed much--so if you spot a difference in writing style, it means my style in writing was different back then from now, especially if you look at my other works. 
> 
> So enjoy guys, and here's the disclaimer:
> 
> I am not writing this piece in order to obtain any income in any form, whatsoever. I just fell in love with J.K. Rowling's dragons and decided to fly off with them into the sunsets. Or the storm. You never know. So off with the story!

Chapter One: Cold Heat

 

            Harold Bermon and Jasmine Bermon tamed dragons. They cared for them, yes, but they ultimately tamed them and it was the pride of their family of four. They had become dragon breeders and tamers for a healthy amount of time, which meant they’ve never seen many shocking things until they _did_ , in Bulgaria where they sited a dragon nest and was going to tame them to transfer them back to Romania with a small group of other tamers.

They traversed many rocky, dangerous trails to the get to the nest, hidden in a crystal cave that bore scratches the size of trees by the entrance, just outside. There were even scorches on the ground, from where Jasmine Bermon believed that all the young baby dragons played around. Trees that barricaded the clearing to the entrance of the cave were all swept down, splintered and betrayed by nature.

Harold Bermon nodded to Jasmine when they heard the gigantic snort of a dragon, sparks igniting in the dark of the crystal cave where the light bounced back. Harold and Jasmine Bermon and their small group were too fixated on the scorch marks on the ground, that they never bothered to see the vague, but discernible foot prints of a child leading into the cave.

           

            “Bloody sure is hot in here,” Kevin Knight commented over the darkness that they treaded through. “I don’t think I can handle much.”

            “Are you finally gonna grow a pair to talk things over with your little sister?” Mary Gardmon inquired Kevin as she held her wand aloft. Kevin fell silent at that, feeling uncomfortable of how she could just tell when someone was hurting or not. He felt that her prodding was an invasion of his privacy.

            “Don’t ask me, Mary,” he was going to regret the words after, “when you’re the one who’ll be leaving for a position in St. Mungo’s.”

            “It’s not like I’ll—”

            “Break it up, you two. Leave the love quarrel for later,” Klarc Travers broke in between them.

            “Bet they’re having a bloody good time in here, aren’t they, Jas?” Harold grinned at Jasmine, his wand alight in the dark as they surveyed the jagged rocks around them, his voice hushed to hide among the screeching of the dragons.

            “We’ll have to send another letter to Monica and Dame about our small journey here. They love hearing about them,” Jasmine stared at her husband across from her as they hid behind a big boulder protruding from the ground. Harold rolled his eyes at his wife, as if fed up with what she said.

            “You mean they love showing off the stories of their parents’ hard work to their friends? One day—they’ll know how hard it is. One day,” he nodded his head to himself as Jasmine just shook her head,  though still displaying a glad smile that showed her happiness.

            A scream tore through the strangely stagnant air, gravid with horror.

 

Harold met Jasmine’s eyes.

 

            “Harold!” Jasmine felt dread slip into her heart, the child dangling from a Hungarian Horntail’s mouth swinging side to side upside down, as her bare body lay limp in the air for a moment. Harold took out his wand and was going to shoot a stupefy at the dragon, that his companions were sure to follow with. But, the child turned its head towards Harold, and aside from the light emitting from their wands, the child’s eyes were sharp and bright, like glowing crystals, as sharp and indestructible as a diamond that could cut through flesh. And it was dark enough that only he could see.

The dragon knew Harold was going to try and take the child, and the child knew too. And the intuition of the child was sharp in those eyes, and were ominous in every sense that it froze Harold to death. Those eyes—the child’s eyes—were _dragon eyes._ The child, as if her human nature didn’t exist, bared her teeth and growled like a dragon, lifting up her back and loosening her foot free to hug the Hungarian Horntail around her throat, as if to defend  her mother.

 _Her mother_.

            “No—wait! That’s her mothe—” Harold saw the lights from their wands, but he was too late.

            “ _Stupefy!_ ” All at once, Jasmine and the others were shooting stunning spells at the dragon, and before they knew it, other numerous dragons behind the Hungarian Horntail screeched and flew out, nearly grazing their heads with their sharp wings and claws. The Hungarian Horntail behind them fell down as more stunning  spells were shot.

The child cried out as she too fell to the cave floor, her cries tortured and pained as if the dragon were her real mother, tears escaping her glowing eyes that faded back into dark, deep irises. Scratches and bruises littered her body, and her matted hair pinned with leaves and twigs. Bearing no remote inch of humanity, she turned her angry gaze to Harold and the others. Their wands created light to show her figure, and she was weeping out loud, loud ugly sobs escaping her lungs. It was a heart-breaking sight.

But no other was more heart-broken than she was.

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously this was a rough piece of work that I had not touched in a long time and I decided to leave it as is for now, to see my difference in writing, which I will kick in later in future chapters. And if you didn't quite get it from the tags of this story, this story will be a Luna Lovegood X OC pairing, and yes, it is F/F relationship.
> 
> You cannot pry my baby Luna from my cold and dead hands. Never. 
> 
> So leave your opinions or any advice for my writing below, and feel free to express your thoughts whatsoever. Cursing is even allowed because ***************blep****************.


End file.
